True Sacrifice
by Encendrel
Summary: A silly, ridiculous spin on Ein's sacrifice. Yes, I KNOW that it is 6-ish years late, but whatever. Oneshot! Rated T for safety.


**Yes, I know it's 6 or 7 years late, but I needed to write this.**

**Eh, at the very least I'll be at the top of the pate for like, 3 years XD.**

**Neutral ending scene, with a few spins on it, (I haven't seen this scene in like, a year).**

* * *

Malice keeled over, shocked by what had happened. A beam had just ran through her, with the boy and his allies shouting at Hector for... whatever reason. She simply closed her eyes and drifted into oblivion.

* * *

"Hector! How could you do that to your own allies!" Ein shouted, brandishing Einherjar in threatening fashion.

"Heh. She was just a sacrifice, like all the other sprites and soldiers sent to Riviera. Soon, you will join her!" Hector started charging another beam, and Ein leapt to the side, with the other members of his posse following suit. A beam of blinding white light burned through the area, harmlessly missing everyone. "Accept your fate!"

The fight continued, Serene and Fia fighting in the front, and Ein in the back, because Ein couldn't concentrate, for some reason. "Ein! Snap out of it!" Fia yelled as she raised her book to heal the group. Hector was smirking in victory.

"Give up now, and maybe I'll spare you for 5 more seconds." The Magi declared in weighted words, forcing Fia to her knees. Ein seemed to realize this, and snapped out of his trance.

"You are not fit to wield the God's Command. You realize that you will receive Divine Punishment when you reach Asgard, hm?" Ein tilted his head, swinging Einherjar in great arcs. "You killed members of the Grim Angels, issued mass sacrifice, and betrayed the Magi. What do you have left to look for?" Ein jumped forward, going for a vertical swing. Hector raised his hands to block it.

"Muahahaha... Who said I was going back to Asgard?" He laughed evilly, swinging his hands down. Ein fell to the ground, gasping. "Also, I never killed any _real_ Grim Angels. Do you really think Malice was truly a Grim Angel? She sacrificed something that didn't exist, and wasn't even born a Grim Angel. She killed Ledah as part of a mass sacrifice. I didn't make that happen." Ein scowled, putting more force into his swings.

"So, not only did you issue Ledah's death, but you lied to Malice, and attempted to break the natural order? Those are things I can't forgive you for as a Grim Angel." He suddenly switched to the Gran Sabre, slashing wildly, and issuing a blast of magic towards Hector. Hector seemed to back up, and Ein advanced. The others tried to support, but Ein was too _angry _to let anyone interrupt his assault.

"It doesn't matter if you can't forgive me, if you're going to die anyways." He cackled, unleashing Etherion. Blasts of ice magic continually pushed Ein back, until Ein was panting in the effort to remain consciousness.

"Then it truly is the will of the gods to strike you down." Ein took a strange stance in which Einherjar was dragging behind him. "Disaresta!" A flurry of attacks overtook Hector, who was attempting to use his staff to block the slashes. Green feathers feel from the sky, and Hector fell to the ground, saying a few last words.

"I... summon Seth, the Sprite of Death." A column of blackness appeared, as a girl with chestnut-brown hair and a golden ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail appeared.

"I seek... PoWEr..." Seth spoke irregularly, walking forward slowly. "GRAnT mE pOweR..." Hector floated up, raising his staff once more.

"I shall become a god, and I will create a new world where I am the ruler. No one can stop me!" Hector thrust his staff forward, and Seth started to collapse, falling. They were both enveloped in white light, as they combined. "I am Seth-Rah! I am a god!" I hope you know what Seth-Rah looks like, because I'm not describing it.

"Did he really sacrifice all those people for this?" Serene shouted in the chaos.

Ein stood. "Hey, is the purpose of the Grim Angels really to be sacrificed?" He asked, quietly. Seth-Rah looked down at him with disdain.

"Of course it is. It doesn't matter now, because you'll all die soon, anyways." Seth-Rah raised his(her?) hands, but Ein suddenly shouted something unexpected.

"IF THAT'S SO, THEN I QUIT! LIBERO! _Those who give up on the truth receive the liberty of sacrifice."_ He chanted in ancient language. Seth-Rah backed up as Ein walked forward, Diviner starting to radiate light. Ein was soon right in front of the god-like entity, and he raised his sword, also glowing.

"Aaaarrrgh! How...how is this possible?! I have the power of Seth! You should not have the strength to defy me! You cannot!"

"You could have all the power in the universe and it wouldn't matter. To me, you're still just another demon to be put down. I am a Grim Angel. Created to fight a battle that the gods themselves couldn't win. If anyone is strong enough to oppose you, it's me. And if anyone should know that, it's you. Asgard may have given me my Diviner, but Riviera gave me friends, happiness, and the will to do what's right!"

_"That_ is worth fighting for, more than any dead gods! This world doesn't need an absolute god! And it doesn't need the Retribution! I'll be taking my sacrifice back, too... It's rather... important to me." He sliced down, like a judge delivering justice, his sword shattering, as well as Seth-Rah being sliced down the middle.

The cut seemed to blaze white, and the being was burning in black flames. "I... I was too weak... I see now, your true power... the strength of your resolve... My existence was brief... Truly, your sacrifice was something never to be trifled with in the first place... I must fade, now..." Ein collapsed on the ground, barely breathing. He was glowing white, and he disappeared.

"Wh-what happened to Ein?" Lina suddenly spoke worriedly. The ground started to shake.

"What's going on?!" Serene shouted, as the triangle Ein and Seth-Rah stood on shattered and fell into the endless space. Everyone started to run.

* * *

Ein found himself standing in blue space, with walls covered in roots. "Where am I?" He asked himself, though he quickly realized he was in Yggdrasil.

"Ein..." A woman called out, appearing before him. I also hope you know what Ursula looks like, cause I'm not describing that either.

"Ursula?"

"You are victorious, and your journey is at an end. Seth has been vanquished, and the Retribution can no longer occur. Even if the Magi choose to act, if it was really the will of the gods, Riviera can no longer be destroyed. And..."

"Are you okay? You seem weaker..." Ursula nodded her head at Ein's interjection.

"I am. Me and Seth were connected. We cannot exist without each other. But, at the very least, I shall complete what you started, as my final parting gift. _The lies that shroud this world will return to haze of oblivion. The truth that died on that day shall be born anew... Discedo..._"

Ein closed his eyes, feeling warmth envelop her once again. "Thank you. Goodbye, one last time, Ursula."

"Goodbye... And you really are a pretty girl, in truth." Ursula giggled, fading into white.

* * *

Everyone woke up in a forest near Elendia. "How did we get here?!" Everyone exclaimed. Fia spoke, after surveying their surroundings. There was a random girl amongst them, with white wings, long brown hair, and a blue scarf. She had a silver dress, and was blinking sleepily.

"And... where is Ein?" Fia exclaimed, making everyone panic once again. They looked around vigilantly, not finding him.

The girl yawned. "What are you looking for? Ein's right here... _I'm _right here..." Everyone turned to him. They were silent for a minute.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, yes... Didn't I ever tell you what my sacrifice was?" She tilted her head, starting to stand, but stumbling a little.

"You always said it was your wings... And I thought you were a guy!" Everyone was blushing a little, which made Ein rather confused.

"Oh, I DID say that, didn't I." She looked at her white wings, flapping them out and stretching them. "Well, I got my sacrifice back already, so I might as well tell you. My sacrifice was my... er, my gender." Everyone face-faulted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" They shouted at her, making her shrink back a little, before retorting.

"What was I supposed to say!? 'Oh I'm actually a girl, but _don't mind_ me.'" She yelled, stressing the last part in a sarcastic fashion. "But, I guess, that explains why you were so mad at me all those times... It was really awkward when you called me a pervert, though. _I'm not a lesbian, y'know_."

"Well... we can put that all behind us, can't we?" After hearing Ein's explanation, the group in general had a very awkward feeling around it.

"Yes... I guess we can..."

* * *

**Libero= Latin for "Release".**

**Discedo= Latin for "Recoil", or "Depart".**

**With this, I have nothing more to say. It was just an idea, because honestly, I thought that Ein just losing his wings was just a ridiculous sacrifice. I mean, Ledah is losing his emotions and some shit, and Ein's just like, 'ERMAHGERD NO WINGS I CRIE EVERYTIME." This is a more serious idea for Ein's sacrifice.**

**Well, not that anyone's going to read it. Riviera is a dead topic, anyways.**


End file.
